Gruntipedia Fun: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
If you are looking for Makarov, Zakhaev and other stupid terrorists, then you should be on the Call of Duty wiki. .]] The four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are four beings with great power, they have the key to stopping the the apocalypse. The four horsemen were Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson and The Gravemind. Master Chief Petty Officer 'John', SPARTAN-117 Main article, Master Chief Perhaps the most important horseman, his SWAG level exceeds everything in the universe so he gets what he wants, he kills who he wants dead and goes wherever he wants, in any vehicle he wants. Equipped with every weapon in the universe, Chief is ready to combat all opponents who dare to try to fuck him up. He is the most famous are praised member as he prevented the destruction of every living being in the galaxy, killed 2 of the 3 most important Covenant members, caused countless casualties against evil, destroyed High Charity, originally the Covenant's mothership then later the hive of the Flood who migrated from Installation 05, killed major villains and continued saving the universe from threats. He activated Installation 04B which killed all the Flood that came from Installation 05. During this, he had to kill 343 Guilty Spark which was a challenge. He is a master of every weapons and is believed to be indestructible, he is fatal, he is Pestilence... Thel 'Vadam, the last Arbiter Main article, Thel 'Vadam '' '' Thel' Vadam, the second most important horseman and the last Arbiter of the Covenant. He is praised by many fangirls and has many friends, his best friend is Rtas 'Vadum. Thel's actions as a horseman was the death of Tartarus, which let Miranda Keyes deactivate Installation 05 before it fired its lazors of death. He assisted Chief in the death of 343 Guilty Spark and escape from Installation 04B. He was fooled into getting the index of Installation 05 however, this was right before he was betrayed. His favorite hobby is burning up Flood The Gravemind, master of Installation 05's Flood Main article, Gravemind A Villainous horseman was not pretty. The Gravemind was the most evil being in the universe, he tortured, and sent out his little Infection forms to build an army of AIDS Flood. His action as a horseman was to send out Master Chief to retrieve the Index of Delta Halo from High Charity, the Gravemind sent out a Frigate filled with Flood to High Charity as Chief failed. The Gravemind sent the Arbiter to the Control Room of Delta Halo to prevent it's activation, the Arbiter succeeded with assistance. The Gravemind would do anything to kill any lifeform not of the Flood species. When Master Chief blew up High Charity, the Gravemind was fought to be killed but then he rebuilt himself on Installation 04B. The Gravemind ultimately died when the ring's activation destroyed itself and the Ark too. He was death itself. Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson Main article, Sergeant Johnson Minor importance, still a horseman. Also known as Mr. T, Johnson was a kick ass warrior whose only weakness was screwing in a lightbulb. Johnson killed all enemies he saw, he created explosions at every turn. He even fought Master Chief (This resulted in a nuclear explosion). One word describes him, badass. What he did as a horseman was assist Thel and Miranda in the deactivation of Delta Halo. He used his Beam Rifle to take down Tartatus's energy shield. He became a reclaimer on Halo 3's last level as he was about to activate Halo, 343 Guilty Spark denied the early activation and used his sex ray to kill Johnson. Chief took his Spartan Laser and killed Spark, then finished the activation. The was remembered, he went out with a bang and he kicked ass. He was known as Famine, causing enemies to improvise as they did not have the nessecary requirements to defeat him... Rest in Peace, Sergeant Johnson... Potential Horsemen Potential Horsemen were beings who were not hoursemen but would have been if the group was not called 'The four '''Horsemen of the Apocalypse'. ''The Prophet of Haters:'' A powerful being, sadly, he wasn't a horseman. ''Cortana:' Sultana remained in Chief's head. The Beast: Was put to rest by the Horsemen once, ironically. Kwarsh: Too awesome to have been a horseman, the title of a horseman is insulting to Kwarsh. Gruntyoverlord: invented the aspect of horsemen, therefore, is unable to be one. He could easily pwn even master chief. Category:Mythical Beings Category:Shit people complain about Category:Smart Idiots Category:Spartans Category:Elites Category:Assholes Category:Humans Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Saving the universe.